I'm preg Marry me a little?
by rivergronlfer's
Summary: A veces cuando quieres que algo pase, debes seguir intentando y en el momento menos esperado sucederá lo que tanto quieres. ONE SHOT BRITTANA.


_**I'm preg...**__**Marry **__**me **__**a **__**little?**_

-Lo hemos intentado tantas veces.- la morena se encogió de hombros.- No sé qué es lo que pasa, creo que lo queremos tanto que jamás pasará.- tomó el muffin que tenía cerca, cerró los ojos y sin pensarlo se lo comió todo. – Le he dicho que yo también puedo hacer esto, pero ella no quiere, ella quiere hacerlo.- la morena se limpió algunas migajas que tenía alrededor de la boca. Nadie habló, de pronto la morena comenzó a llorar.- Me da pena verla tan triste, me mata cada día que despierto y ella no lleva su clásica sonrisa y a veces me siento culpable.- admitió, miró asu amiga que estaba en silencio.

La pelirroja tomó un sorbo de su café y se acomodó en la silla. Veía la expresión dolida de su mejor amiga, a ella también no le gustaba esta situación. Les estaba consumiendo el amor y la alegría a ambas, no era buena dando consejos pero lo intentaría.

-Primero, déjame decirte que nada de esto es tu culpa.- la morena se encogió de hombros.

-Ya lo sé, pero quiero culparme por ello.- la pelirroja rodó los ojos.

-Santana, no es tu culpa.- esta vez Santana asintió. – No es culpa de ninguna.- la pelirroja miró a su amiga, la latina teníala cabeza gacha.- Tienen que detenerlo por un tiempo…-

-No, Addy, no podemos hacer eso. Brittany está muy ilusionada con la idea.- protestó Santana. Addy arrugó la nariz.

-¿Te das cuenta que sólo se están haciendo más daño? – Addy levantó un poco la voz, a veces su amiga era muy terca.- Date cuenta por favor. Yo sé que llegará el momento indicado, cuando ustedes ni siquiera lo esperen. Todo será hermoso y espontáneo. Será lo que reconfirmará su amor.- la pelirroja tomó otra sorbo de su café, mirando dubitativamente a Santana. La latina teníalágrimas en los ojos.

-Siempre tienes que hacerme llorar. Lo que acabas de decir es lo más cursi y hermoso que has dicho.- Addy sonrió.- Voy a… voy ahablar con Brittany.- Santana sonrió.

-Todo va a salir bien Santana.- Addy le dio un suave apretón ala mano de la morena.

* * *

Santana había tenido el peor día en el trabajo. Siempre se preguntaba por qué había seguido los pasos de su padre. Era bastante cansado su trabajo y además que le faltaban dos años más para terminar su carrera, casi diez años de carrera. Tiró su bolso en el sillón y se quitó los tacones altos que la estaban matando, después fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Habíauna nota en el frigider.

_Voy__a__tomar aire, hay comida en el microondas. Brittany._

¿Hoy también iba a tomar aire? Esta estaba siendo la nueva rutina de la rubia. Su vida había cambiado bastante, solían ser bastantes cercanas, pero Brittany se estaba apartando y era lo que más le dolía aSantana.

Después de haberle confesado su amor, vivió un calvario. Brittany había escogido a Artie, y Santana no quiso saber nada de ninguno de los dos. Hizo su vida como pudo, pero lo que en realidad parecía era un zombie. En su último año en el colegio, Brittany le pidió hablar, Santana a regañadientes aceptó. La rubia abrió su corazón ala morena, Santana estaba enamorada hasta la médula de Brittany, no pudo decir que no.

Estuvieron juntas el resto de su último año. Tuvieron que enfrentar varios problemas juntas, como Artie queriendo regresar con Brittany o Puck diciendo que su relación lo ponía "caliente", pero lo más fuerte fue que Santana aceptará su sexualidad y su relación con Brittany. En el verano, después de su últimoaño, Santana había hablado con sus padres acerca de Brittany y su orientación sexual, su madre no había tenido problemas, pero su padre lo había tomado muy mal. A los padres de Brittany no les importó en lo más mínimo eran felices si su hija era feliz; pero con Charlotte, la hermana de Brittany, habíasido una historia muy diferente.

Luego, Santana decidió estudiar Medicina, para lograr que su padre se sintiera algo orgulloso de ella. Brittany quiso ir a una escuela de baile y fue aceptada en Hollywood, pero la morena se tenía que ir aNew York. Ambas decidieron mantener su relación a distancia, fue difícil, pero el amor jamás se acabó. Al terminar ambas sus carreras, decidieron vivir juntas, ya más maduras, con 24 años.

Santana tomó un gran respiro y miró la familiar prueba de embarazo que había estado viendo desde hacíasiete meses, estaba en el lavadero. Entonces, esta había sido la razón por la que Brittany había salido a"correr" o mejor dicho allorar.

La morena tomó la prueba en sus manos, el resultado era negativo. Limpió las lágrimas que se derramaban por su rostro. Con rabia tiró la prueba al basurero, justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

-¿Santana?

La latina salió de la cocina, limpiándose el rostro, no queríaque la rubia la mirara en ese estado. Brittany estaba con los ojos rojos, el cabello hecho un desastre y una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

-Britt, quiero hablar contigo.- Brittany asintió.

Santana tomó la mano de Brittany y le dio un suave apretón y una sonrisa, algo forzada. La rubia se sentó en el sofá al costado de su novia. La morena acercó a la rubia hasta su pecho y le dio un beso en la frente. De pronto, Brittany comenzó allorar.

-Es que no lo entiendo.- dijo frustrada la rubia.- ¿Qué está mal con mi cuerpo? - la rubia comenzó allorar en el pecho de Santana.

-Britt.- Brittany no hacía caso.- Brittany, tenemos que…- la latina se mordió la lengua, no sabíacómo decirlo. – Tenemos que dejar de intentarlo.- Brittany dejó de llorar, se separó de Santana y la miró con algo de tristeza.

-¿Santana? – Preguntó ella incrédula.- ¿Ya no quieres formar una familia conmigo? –

-No, Britt, quiero que dejemos de intentarlo un tiempo. Esto no está matando a ambas, podemos esperar, tenemos veintiséis años, somos jóvenes.- Brittany cerró los ojos y tomó la mano de Santana.

-Tienes razón. Solo he pensado en mí, pero no en ti, esto te afecta también.- susurró Brittany.- Pero… inténtemelos por última vez, San.-

-Ok.- Brittany sonrió.

* * *

Santana estaba sola en su consultorio. Eran las cinco y media de la tarde, hoy salía a las ocho de la noche. Había pasado un mes y medio de su charla con Brittany, las cosas estaban mucho mejor ahora, aunque después de su último intento Brittany no habíaquedado embarazada.

La morena estaba mirando a la caja negra que contenía el más grande paso de su vida, la habíacomprado hacía dos meses, pero no era lo suficientemente valiente para tomar el siguiente paso. El matrimonio de personas del mismo sexo había sido legalizado en Ohio, lo cual era perfecto, pero Santanaaún no era tan valiente.

Alguien tocó la puerta. Santana dejó la caja aun costado, se sentó correctamente y dijo un "Adelante."

-Santana.- conocía esa voz. Había vivido con esa voz toda su vida hasta sus diecinueve años. La morena se sintió un poco incómoda, pero feliz de ver a su padre.- Santanita,- volvió adecir el hombre.

-Papá.- dijo ella. No sabía que decir, no sabía que decir. No lo veía desde hacía siete años. Los ojos de la latina se llenaron de lágrimas.

Su papá se quedó en silencio. Luego Santana recordó como fue de miserable su vida por no tener el apoyo de su papá, como le daba celos cada vez que Brittany decía que su papá la había llamado o que su papá queríaverla.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo la morena fríamente.- Tú dijiste, y te cito, Medas vergüenza, no quiero verte nunca más en mi vida.- Santana se paró y cogió unos papeles que estaban encima del escritorio.

-He… recapacitado.- dijo él.- Te quiero hija. Tu madre me hizo ir amuchas reuniones de padres que tienen hijas como… tú.- se notaba que estaba incómodo.

-Lesbianas.- dijo ella cortante.

-Sí. Yo sé que no voy a recuperar tu confianza en un día, pero lo quiero intentar.- El corazón de Santana gritaba que sí pero su mente decíaque no.

-Es difícil.

-Lo sé.

-Lo intentaremos.- Santana se volvió a sentar y logró darle una sonrisa asu padre.

-Vi a Brittany hoy, me saludó.- dijo él entre dientes. Santana frunció el ceño, ¿Qué hacía Brittany en el hospital? Su papá miró la cajita negra.- Esa cajita me hace recordar la vez que yo le pedí atu madre…- el padre de Santana abrió los ojos como platos.- ¿Tú vas… tú vas…?

-No lo sé.- respondió rápidamente.- No soy valiente.

-Santana eres la persona más valiente que conozco.- dijo él. Santana sintió un nudo en su garganta.- Y Brittany te ama.- Santana asintió.

El papá de Santana se paró de su silla y fue directamente a abrazar a su hija. Santana comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan cercana aél. Lo necesitaba.

-Ella te dirá que sí.

-Eso espero.- murmuró la latina.

Cuando su padre estaba ya en la puerta, listo para irse, habiéndose despedido ya de su hija, volteó y le dijo:

-Siempre estuve orgulloso de ti.- Santana solo sonrío.

* * *

-¡Santana! ¡Yo quiero decirte algo! – la rubia estaba frustrada.

Santana le iba dicho temprano en la mañana, que irían a cenar a un restaurant que la rubia amaba. Le había dicho que se pusiera su mejor vestido, que esa noche era especial. Pero Brittany tenía que decirle algo importante a su novia, pero esta no la queríaescuchar.

-Lo sé, bebé.- dijo Santana apretando suavemente la pierna de la rubia. – Ya vamos a llegar, despuésme dices lo que quieras.- Brittany se cruzó de brazos, y asintió.

xXx

Estaban en el restaurante favorito de Brittany. Todo era clásico y elegante, Santana había ido a hablar con alguien y Brittany estaba parada en la puerta, esperando. Tenía puesto su vestido dorado y no llevaba tacones, lo que a Santana le pareció raro, ella siempre usaba tacones, teníauna gran colección.

-San, ¿Ya te puedo decir? – Santana no respondió y jaló a Brittany del brazo, llevándola hacia el jardín.  
Brittany abrió su boca en una perfecta "o". Habíauna sola mesa con candelabros en ella, rosas en el medio y unos chicos tocando el violín.

Santana se adelantó y jaló una silla para que Brittany se sentase. Brittany se sentó, mirando aSantana con la duda pintada en el rostro. La música empezó.

-Britt Britt, ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó la latina mientras tomaba asiento.- ¿Muy elegante? – Santana le encantaba que la rubia se hubiera quedado sin palabras. Se veía hermosa, habíacierto brillo en los ojos de la rubia hoy.

-San,wow, todo esto es tan genial.- Brittany se levantó de la silla y besó aSantana.

Pasaron un buen rato hablando mientras traían su comida, recordando viejos tiempos, riéndose de las cosas que habían hecho en la escuela. Santana le ofreció vino a Brittany, pero ella se negó. Santana frunció el ceño, jamás habíarecibido un no como respuesta de la rubia.

Comieron su comida. Brittany sonriendo todo el rato, se había olvidado de lo que tenía que decirle aSantana. La morena trataba de fingir su nerviosismo, las manos le temblaban y sonreíade una manera rara.

El momento llegó. Unos mozos llegaron con el postre. Dos pedazos de torta de naranja, siempre habíasido la favorita de Brittany. La rubia sonrió mucho al ver la torta, se la pusieron en su mesa.

Santana cogió la cuchara y comenzó a comerla, aunque en realidad no lo hacía, pues tenía la mirada en Brittany. La rubia empezó a comer, no, a devorar su pedazo, hacía tiempo que no comíatorta de naranja.

-Essha dliwosa, Santana.- dijo con la boca completamente llena. Santana comenzó a reírse, era una escena bastante tierna y dulce. La morena se encogió de hombros, comienzo su propio pedazo. De pronto Brittany comenzó atoser muy fuerte.

-¿Britt? – gritó Santana asustada.

Brittany se paró y se hizo aire con una mano, su rostro estaba rojo. Santana se paró a su costado y se asustó, este no era el plan. Brittany sintió algo duro en su boca, lo habíamordido, lloró de dolor.

La rubia abrió la boca y sacó el pequeño objeto que casi la mata. Lo tomó entre sus manos, tratando de descifrar que era. Luego se dio cuenta, sus ojos se le iluminaron. Santana se sintió muy nerviosa, este era el momento.

-¡Santana! - gritó Brittany, la rubia se lanzó alos brazos de la morena.

Ninguna se dio cuenta que atrás de ella había una pileta. Ambas muchachas cayeron dentro, mojándose completamente. Brittany cayó encima de Santana, la morena tomó asu novia de la cintura y la besó.

-Britt… Ya ha sido mucho tiempo, yo creo que…-

-SÍ. SANTANA LÓPEZ, QUIERO SER TU ESPOSA. – gritó una muy eufórica Brittany.- Y algo más San,- Brittany le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Qué? No hay nada que mehaga más feliz ahora, amor.- dijo la morena.

-Estoy embarazada.- Santana empujó aBrittany.

La morena se sentó y hizo su cabello húmedo a un lado. Volvió la mirada hacíala rubia, la tomó de la mano y la besó en los labios. La latina puso sus manos en el vientre de la rubia, luego puso su rostro en el.

-Oh dios mío.- dijo entre dientes.- Hey, soy tu mamá Santana, te prometo cuidar de ti y de mami Brittany por el resto de mis días.- Brittany sonrió enormemente, olvidando que estaban completamente mojadas, comenzó a hacer círculos en la espalda de la morena. – Te amo bebé.- le dio un beso al vientre de la rubia. Luego se sentó bien y miró a Brittany directo a los ojos.- Te amo. Gracias por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo.- Brittany besó aSantana.

El anillo estaba en el dedo índice de la rubia. Y un bebé crecía dentro de Brittany. El bebé de Santana y Brittany. No podían ser más felices.


End file.
